U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,104 describes an DC/DC converter which is configured to provide a desired output setting voltage at a load-side output. The DC-DC converter comprises an oscillator outputting an oscillation clock to a slope circuit. The slope circuit generates a sawtooth waveform voltage having a slope which begins at the leading edge of the oscillation clock. A comparator compares the sawtooth waveform voltage and an output voltage of an error amplifier. A logic circuit is set by the trailing edge of the oscillation clock, and is reset by the output of the comparator.
In some cases, sub harmonic oscillations or oscillation due to instabilities may occur e.g. if the duty cycle is higher than 50%. Further, with increasing switching frequency of a DC/DC converter of e.g. 6 MHz, it is difficult to process feedback signals such as adding two signals with adequate current consumption and no extra signal delay.